


I Wanna Cook sth For You

by Anoncheyenne



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 15:15:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11946945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoncheyenne/pseuds/Anoncheyenne





	I Wanna Cook sth For You

act.01

“苹果和玫瑰都属于蔷薇科。”这么说着的Ardyn正削着手里的苹果，对面坐着他今天唯一的客人。

Noctis心不在焉地嗯嗯附和，他更感兴趣的是苹果皮什么时候会断掉。城市里的谚语会告诉你，削断的苹果皮预示着灾难。在最后一点果皮和果肉分离的时刻，Noctis想今天会是个好日子。

Ardyn把苹果递到了Noctis眼前，并告诉他，这就是今天的前菜。

“前菜？”Noctis好好品味着词语背后的含义-这脱离了他的常识。他露骨地用眼神表达对此的难以理解，Ardyn熟悉这种眼神：每次他试新菜的时候他的朋友也会这么看他。

“不管你接受还是拒绝-”他故意拖长了音，用其间的空隙观察Noctis可能会有的微妙的表情变化，而Noctis呢，他的生活教会了他对所有事情的好奇不要超过三秒钟，他不再用探寻地眼睛望着Ardyn，这让Ardyn的停顿好笑而幼稚，他只好继续把话讲下去：“这都会是今天唯一的主菜。”

作为主菜的苹果被Ardyn放到了Noctis的掌心里，他笃定坚决的话让Noctis严肃地审视起这颗圆润的果实。Ardyn的不容拒绝赋予了苹果伟大的地位，所以Noctis认为，它也许有着复杂的背景和来历成为它的底气。  
Noctis问Ardyn，这苹果有什么来历吗？Ardyn点了点头，他告诉Noctis这颗苹果叫作“史密斯老奶奶”，世界上最好的苹果之一。

“史密斯老奶奶？”名字能让Noctis联想到在商店出橱窗里摆放的，戴着老花镜坐在摇椅上满头白发圆脸憨笑的人偶。想象让Noctis的心软了，当他再次注视起果实，想到马上它将面临的命运，Noctis又觉得产生了微妙的罪恶感。他看一眼Ardyn，看一眼苹果，张开嘴咬下一小口果肉，自然的清新与甘甜充满了他的口腔，舌头上每一粒味蕾都被注入了他短暂人生中从未品尝过的甜美滋味。

现在，他庆幸他是在人的监护下见识到了苹果的魅力。陌生人的在场总能轻易地使自己守住理智。他克制地慢慢咀嚼嘴里的果肉。他给自己立下的规矩是：不吃干净嘴里的就绝对不吃下一口。

Noctis不小心碰上了Ardyn的眼神，仅仅这一撇又使他讨厌上了Ardyn。Ardyn洞察他心思的表情让Noctis羞怯，使他慌张地破坏了自己的规矩。

“咀嚼”不再是品尝美食的动作，它成为了遮掩Noctis已成为食物俘虏的屏障。吃完了最后一口，舌头舔干嘴唇残留的汁液，他的食欲彻底被激发，他告诉Ardyn，不要那么麻烦，直接上主菜吧。

“您不用觉得羞愧。对美食的追求是人的本性。我觉得很高兴。”Ardyn看破了Noctis想避免谈论关于苹果滋味如何的举动，他的客人年轻且腼腆，作为年长者的Ardyn有义务教给他正确直面内心欲望的道理。

性和美食，是人类无法规避的永恒主题。

Noctis不自然地抓紧了袖子，隔着布料搔了搔肌肤上突然起来的痒。高脚凳下的腿摇晃地如同钢琴上精准的节拍器。他肯定自己不会喜欢上这个厨师。他的话太多了。

Ardyn拿出准备好的刀具和食材。他给了Noctis选择食材的权利。在之前没有客人拥有这样的殊荣。

Noctis听过关于Ardyn千奇百怪的传闻，其中一条是他有着病态般的控制力。你没得选，要么走，要么吃。

“一个厨师偶尔也会有他自己的一点浪漫。”Ardyn解释他的行为不过是突发的奇想，“您也是第一个用苹果当前菜的人。”

还记得最开始我说的话吗？我说，苹果和玫瑰本是兄弟。我没有玫瑰，便赠您以苹果。

-好了，我尊贵的客人，您要选的是哪一种？

 

act.02

Noctis的轿车后座基本上每周都要清洗一次。比方说上个星期，他载着肚子血淋淋的同事疾驰在公路上，双脚不断踢着对面紧闭的车门，同事歇斯底里地呼喊死亡的名字，一路上他反复说的就只有：

“我要死了！”， “我要死在这儿了。”，“我真的要死了。”

他嘶哑的声音会让人误以为他已经接受了注定死亡的命运，然而他的身体，他的身体却犹如离岸在陆地上挣扎跳跃的鱼一般，努力挤出最后残存的生命力。他留着的尖指甲有了用处，帮他扣烂了车垫，翻出了里面的棉花。这多多少少减轻了他一点疼痛，但他凄惨的叫声就连最铁石心肠的人都不忍多听。

Noctis想找点话题转移他的注意力，可这太难了。Noctis不知道他的真名，不知道他的家乡，私人上的事情是最大的隐私。这是他们这行的规矩。Noctis找到的和他唯一的共同点是：他们都坐在同一辆车里。

-嘿，你喜欢我的新车吗？刚上市的新款。亏了你，在刚买的第二天它就见了血。

如果后坐载着Noctis的仇人他会这么说，但如今看来沉默是最佳的方案。

同伴的叫嚷转变成了小声的呜咽，听起来跟路边被丢弃的小狗一样可怜。Noctis从后视镜里担忧地看了他好几眼,同伴本来英俊的脸被痛苦扭曲地看不清他原来的模样。

“担忧”不该是属于Noctis的情绪，也许是那副景象过于残忍了，勾出了Noctis尚未冷如黑铁的心脏里的怜悯。他动了动唇。

“你会好起来的。”他说，“你会好起来的。”

 

 

act.03

Noctis有三种选择：明太鱼，金枪鱼，大西洋鲑鱼。

Ardyn强调这都是野生的而并非人工养殖，Noctis对此毫无经验，他唯一知道的就是：野生的大西洋鲑鱼很珍贵，快去吃了它。Noctis更从了内心的召唤，指向了最右边的鲑鱼，他迫切地开始构想Ardyn将会呈现给他的料理，推测他也许会使用的手法。Ardyn扬起眉毛，Noctis理解为他正在搜刮所有处理鲑鱼的可能，但很快他又意识到Ardyn所想的是别的事。

“我不太建议您吃它-从环保的角度上来说。”Ardyn的手指有节奏地敲击着案板，那声音听得Noctis心烦意乱。“环保”被按下了重复播放的按钮在Noctis脑子里嘀嘀咕咕个没完。

“好吧。环保。”Noctis妥协了。吞咽下口水代表他和鲑鱼的缘分到此为止。他把目光转向了金枪鱼。差了那么一点，但仍然是可以令然食指大动。Noctis刚要抬起手指，“环保”又叽叽喳喳吵闹起来。他赶忙收回指头，握成拳的手悬在空中，看来他只有唯一的选择了。

“鱼会为您的健康祈祷的。”看到Noctis最终指向明太鱼的白皙手指，Ardyn很高兴。Noctis的选择符合了他的理想。

世界上的事情总会这样发生。一部分人满意，意味另一部分人的不满。Noctis现在就站在“不满”的阵营里，委屈地质问这和被动地等待Ardyn端上他想做的东西有什么区别。

“当然有啦，我的先生。”Ardyn把明太鱼拉到眼前，一遍去皮剔骨，一边对Noctis讲述其中的道理。

”您看，我只不过是像您阐述了我的一点微不足道的建议。我的言辞里丝毫没有强迫的成分。而您-我想说，您只是恰好认同了我的观点，因为您的好心和对环保事业的支持。您当然可以坚定你最初的选择。既然我开了一个特例，我也可以开第二个，为您再多准备一道主菜不是什么大事-您付得起钱对吧？”

太狡猾了。被愚弄的挫败感像潮水一样向Noctis打来。狡猾的人之所以招人厌恶，是在于他们把邪恶的心思包装在最精巧的道义里。你若敢做出一丝的反抗，面临的就会是自己把他们送上神坛，再自己把自己扔入尘土。

“我付的起。你做吗？”然而Noctis在这一瞬间燃起了反抗的斗志，眼神炯炯地逼视着红发的厨师。Noctis仿佛嗅到了弥漫在两者之间的硝烟味。 

“先生-我并不是怀疑您-我相信您付得起。只是-这仍然是我一点好心的提醒-你能承担得起付完的后果吗？说得再直白一点，您拍拍身子拉开门回到自己的世界，在那个世界里您不必因为今天的意气而拉近裤腰带好几个月。如果您的 ‘付得起’是这个意思，那么我就没有意见了。就在上周，有个人走进来，不满意我的菜，说要按他的喜好换新菜，他有钱。我答应了，他吃得很尽兴。结果呢？结果您知道他怎么了吗？”

“他怎么了？”

“他把他的生命折成了现金。您说，他会发生什么？”

“我不猜。”

Noctis的小腿传来一阵痉挛的抽痛，他咬着牙忍下去了。Noctis的不合作让Ardyn没了讲下去的性质，埋下头继续处理起手里的鱼。

“你在骗我。”

“就算是吧。我就想提醒您，’附得起’和’付得起’之间差别是很大的，不要为了一时的口舌之快丢了性命，那不划算。”

最后一根鱼骨也被剔了下来，剩下的就是烹饪的方法了。Ardyn问Noctis，喜欢熏的还是烤的。“选择”让Noctis浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，Ardyn不值得他投诸丝毫的信任。他的紧张感染了Ardyn，Ardyn让他放松些，保证他完全听Noctis的。明太鱼不管怎么做都会好吃。

-我只是个厨师。不要把我想得那么可怕。

此刻的Ardyn倒装起柔顺的羔羊了，背着手静静等待Noctis的选择，Noctis选了熏制的，他鞠了一躬，抬起头说：

“如您所愿。”

Noctis眼里的Ardyn更像深宅大院里的管家。主人的孩子最讨厌的那种。

 

 

act.04

Noctis和他的同事们对大街小巷的咖啡馆情有独钟。

“我觉得，”同事A抿了一口，“石油大概就是这个味。” 他留了一口没有喝。

咖啡馆里他们一般不谈工作，他们谈啤酒。

提问开始了：请问，你喜欢爱尔啤酒还是拉格啤酒？这决定了你在同事里会和谁比较要好。

Noctis是拉格派，同事A也是。为此他们受到了嘲笑。口味清冽的拉格啤酒不符合他们的身份，浓烈的爱尔啤酒才是正道。  
“你们有有谁喝过加了牡蛎的啤酒！”同事A举起手里的咖啡被，自豪地巡视鸦雀无声的同事们。“我喝过。”他干掉了最后一口咖啡。苦涩另他咋舌。

他们这一行，重要的不是性格是暴烈还是冷酷，重要的是胆子。你得有干别人不敢干的事的勇气以及相应的智慧。你是为了钱才来的，既然你和别人能接的活儿一样，你又怎么能赚大钱呢？

“我们可不是码头上的搬运工。”

对Noctis传授着自己职业理念的A正躺在Noctis汽车的后座上绝望地呼喊上帝。

 

 

act.05

和熏明太鱼一起的，还有鸡蛋葱豆饭，用的是最好的印度香米，米饭里散发着的柠檬的清爽香味，缓和了Noctis和Ardyn刚才的不愉快。

明太鱼的鱼肉泛着正好能勾引起食欲的红色，边缘微微有些焦。Noctis凑近闻了闻，辛辣的味道呛出了他的眼泪，他用手捂住鼻子，咳嗽着责怪厨师的坏心。

Ardyn要他用手撕着吃，他照做，并在另一边吃上一口米饭。在Noctis的口腔里它们搭配地天衣无缝。带着辣味的鱼肉配上清淡的米饭，中和之后的效果是刚刚能调动起食欲的美味。当勺子在碗底敲响清脆的回声，Noctis才醒悟过来，这一餐走到了尽头。他擦干净嘴角的油腻，两手撑起身子，脚步凌乱。他深刻体会到了美好的食物所能带来的最大的餍足，连带着再看着Ardyn都觉得亲切了。

Ardyn给了他一杯茶，缓解油腻。杯子一碰上桌子，Noctis眼前的景物就虚幻了起来。职业的警觉这时才被唤醒，晕晕乎乎中他听见他的同事跟他说：

“你不适合干这个，N。真的，一点都不适合。”

 

 

act.06

在到达目的之前A就因为失血过多死了。Noctis把他拉了出来，让他一只胳膊绕过脖子搭着肩膀，Noctis扶住他的腰向约定的仓库走去。

A很厉害。在组织里都是排在前面的人物。厉害的A死了。他宣扬的胆量和智慧没能救他。它们是他耀眼的陪葬品。

“接下来怎么办？”A的尸体放在了地面中央，剩下的人自发地围着A的尸体绕圈走。

B深深吸了最后一口烟，烟蒂扔到地上皮鞋底碾灭了它。他摸着下巴，看向仓库里的同伴们，开口说：

“A死于他对职业的忠诚。他不亏。”

没人接话。任何能减轻A死亡无意义的话他们都照单全收。是为了让自己不动摇。

摆在面前的路只有一条：找人接替A，行动继续。

C率先行动了起来，揪着自己的头发在A的尸体前蹲下。

“我早说过我们不该接这个活。我早说过！”他说话的语调由开头的平静到了结尾陡然拔高，成了近乎歇斯底里的尖叫。

“我也早说过，”热爱爱尔啤酒的D站到C的前方，一脚朝C两腿间甩去，C为了躲避倒在了地上，D趁胜追击踢中了他的膝盖骨。在场的人都听见了骨头碎裂的声音。他们都站得远远的不想被波及。Noctis没动，静静观看局势的走向。

“小鬼就该回去吸他妈妈的奶！”D捡起烟蒂谈到了C的脸上。C捂着膝盖在地上翻来覆去地哀嚎。那场景约近似于A死前的样子。

D抽出别在腰上的抢对准了Noctis的脑门。

“你去。”D先生的口气是在威胁。“‘拉格同盟’该有个机会表现他们坚不可摧的友谊了。所以，N，你去。”

Noctis成了新的杀手。

 

 

act.07

Noctis醒来首先看到头顶水晶的吊灯。药物的作用让他还有些晕，从他的视野看过去，吊灯上的水晶都摇摇欲坠。

他要起身，手却被禁锢了。他向后立起头，映入眼睛里的事物像刚泡进酸性定影液中的照相底片，需要慢慢显现出清晰的画面。

他的手系在椅子上，双腿也被打开脚腕绑着绳子，分别拴在下方的椅子上，他自己躺在一张桌子上，桌子两侧整齐摆放着餐盘和刀叉。他试着活动了手腕，椅子纹丝不动。看样子椅子是被牢牢固定在地面上的。

那人们怎么吃东西呢？闪过的好奇念头让Noctis惊讶于他居然还有心思思考无关紧要的事情。

他今天只是一个普通客人的身份来的。所有可能暴露身份的东西他都没有带。能杀死A的不会是普通人。在不了解敌人情况的时候贸然下手怎么听都像是自愿送死。

Noctis毛头小子般的青春一去不返。他要完成任务，如果可以他还奢望自己能全身而退。这是一个极其微小的希望。见识了A的死亡和仓库里同伙的反应，他更多地觉得他如A所说，不适合这个工作。

仓库里他靠着捏紧荷包里的车钥匙憋住想为A哭泣的冲动。

“我会给你找个好出路的N。你还年轻，不要让黑乎乎的血葬送你的青春。”

A有时候表现得像个慈善家。Noctis有次想问他，你为什么这么帮我。A告诉他，S有了孩子。他隐秘在地下可爱的小情人有了他们爱情的结晶。新的生命总能打动人心。他要帮Noctis，也是未尚未出生的孩子积攒德性。

“你的眼神像在怀念死去的恋人。”

厨师Ardyn就在Noctis旁边冒了出来。对，就是冒了出来。悄无声息如同暗夜的鬼魅。

“你对待客人的方式很有趣。”Ardyn出现的那一刻，Noctis的心跳就开始加速。他听得见它在耳朵里的回响。他要好好扮演一个无辜客人的形象。他也知道他不会成功。

Ardyn趴倒Noctis的胸口，底下的声音诱发了他的笑容。他咧出自己整齐的牙齿。

“你不会说谎。”Ardyn的结论很正确。Noctis只要说谎手心就会冒汗，脸颊就会发烧。

“不会说可以不说。”Ardyn抖落出一块白布，封住了Noctis的口唇。

Ardyn把Noctis从头到脚仔仔细细看了一遍。Noctis知道这个眼神。在对鱼下刀前他也是这个眼神。

“我听说针对不同的人群，在训练杀手时会有些特别的课程。我一直都很好奇他们怎么训练你的。Noctis，你有一副诱人的身体。他们怎么训练你的？-啊，我忘记了，你现在不能说话，那让我亲自来看看吧。你不介意的，对吗？”

Noctis从鼻腔里唔唔地哼了几声。软弱无力的抵抗根本起不了作用。Ardyn对Noctis空洞的辩解毫不关心，他认定的东西不允许被推翻。

冰凉的刀背贴上他的胸口，Ardyn在掂量往哪边下手更好，权衡的结果是他利落地往中间划了一刀。掀开衣服，Noctis的肌肤上同时出现了一条鲜艳的红线，细密的小血珠一颗颗向外渗透。Ardyn低下头舌头贴住他创造出的红线，自上而下舔舐。

刺痛颤动着Noctis的神经。那疼痛是奸诈的。痛苦过后随机跟上的是伤口结痂时的瘙痒。它用瘙痒的姿态招惹你的抓挠，看到你禁不住诱惑而痛苦的样子，它是得意的。

Noctis屏住呼吸迟钝自己敏感的神经，Ardyn耐心地试探他的极限，来来回回的舔舐给了Noctis伤口已经愈合的错觉。

麻痹了。感觉也好，震惊的心情也好。麻痹赠予Noctis的是空白的头脑。他茫然地注视头顶璀璨的水晶。

水晶是影射人面的镜子。他看到自己通红的脸颊在镜子里闪耀的光彩。

这是亵渎，这是背叛！

Noctis惊醒了。双手在粗糙的绳子里挣扎，摩擦。绳子磨破了他的皮肤。Noctis痴迷手腕疼痛的感觉。它能证明他忏悔的内心。

Ardyn不得不停下制止Noctis自毁的行为。他再次举起了刀。

“我想对你温柔一点Noctis。别给我折磨你的借口。”

“来啊！给我看看你口中 ‘折磨’的样子！”Noctis的眼神诉说他可怕的请求。罪恶感让Noctis期望Ardyn用更像对待敌人的方式对待他。

-我不喜欢听从别人的请求。

刀背在Noctis的脸颊上拍打了两下，就放在了Noctis耳边。Ardyn换上了两根黑色细棍。

“这是叫作’筷子’的东西。东方的人用它们吃饭。”Ardyn耐心地说明它们的用处，“这个发明真是太聪明了。你可以亲自感受一下。”

Ardyn让Noctis近距离地欣赏了即将用在他身上的东西，细棍还碰撞出了响声。Noctis全身的肌肉都收紧了。

Noctis白皙的皮肤衬着乳头愈发地粉红。Ardyn按住它往下陷，再看乳头自己弹出来，接着两根手指揉搓直至乳头颜色转暗，在指尖发烫。他直立拿好筷子，筷尖打开夹住已经完全变红的乳头，两边的筷子有节奏地摩擦挟持在中间可怜的小东西，最后夹住它向上一拉，Noctis会因此痛苦，而Ardyn会因此兴奋。

蹂躏地再过分揉透也不会没精打采地缩成一团。倒不如说越残忍的手法越能激起它深藏内心的热情。你看它如今挺立的样子，怎么能说它是讨厌的呢？

Ardyn仿照着刚才的动作筷子夹上受到冷落的另一颗，待两遍都染上了相同的色彩。他伸出舌头卷进一颗，放到口里吮吸，别有用心地弄出水声，无法进入口腔的一边也被他用手热烈地照顾。

Noctis未经人事的身体抵抗不住新生的快感，身体违背意志弓起。那模样说是主动向Ardyn献媚都不为过。

-看来他们没给过你相关的训练。

Ardyn放开了Noctis吮地鲜艳的乳头。Noctis眼前出现装着红色液体的瓶子。

“你还可以更好吃。”

液体通过瓶嘴流泻出涓细的红色溪流，流泻到Noctis尚未愈合的伤口上，流泻到Noctis红肿的乳头上。瞳孔在瞬间放大，鼻腔里冲出的悲鸣代替说不出的语言分担着Noctis仿若被灼烧的痛苦。

身体起先只能保持僵持的状态，而后迸发出强大的力量甚至让绑住的绳子都有了松动的迹象。

-放心，我好好稀释过，不会让你太疼的。

无情的始作俑者虚伪地朝受难者递出他腐烂的橄榄枝，扒开伤口滴进腥臭的汁液。他说，喝吧，喝吧，你会痊愈的。

“你会快乐的。”厨师愉悦地说。

Noctis羞耻地发现他竟然果真在里面寻得了快乐的避难所。

疼痛和快感的标准是什么？Noctis模糊地思考着。身体上流淌地汁液嬉闹着游走，它们去往哪里，就把快感的故事散布到哪里。直至坚硬的城墙坍塌陈旧的石壁，欢快地引领着它们灌溉干涸的土地，长出娇艳的花朵来。

这是活该被烧毁的城。它自甘堕落。

Noctis的外裤被割开，穿在里面的内裤有一摊可疑的痕迹。Ardyn也割开了它，勃起的阴茎接受空气的洗礼，大腿内侧的肌肉一阵抽搐。

水晶在闪光。

-你在背叛组织。你还记得A是怎么死的吗。

水晶尖酸地讽刺Noctis的软弱。

-你不适合干这个。N。我会给你谋一个好出路。

Noctis想咬住口里的白布，却使不上一点力气。他闷闷地吐着气。蔓延的液体散发出怡人的甜香味，掠夺着他的神志。

-你还年轻。你的青春不该葬送在这里。

Noctis摇摇晃晃抬头看了眼身上红艳的汁液。A捂着贯穿的肚子，沾满血的手摸上Noctis的脸。他哀伤毫无生气的脸说：

“我会给你谋个好出路。”

 

 

act.08

Noctis是因为良好的身体素质被看上的。世界观都没建立完全的Noctis想着，好吧，至少我有了一份工作，

在Ardyn 之前，组织没接过杀人的活。基本上他们都是暗中对目标拳打脚踢，但保证不会致死，最多在医院躺个半年。最近的一次活是抢劫一家有名的餐馆，据说在餐馆的地板下藏了大把的钞票。这听起来很滑稽，但是组织在金钱上出了问题。他们只能孤注一掷。

他们抽签，A选中了。大家都松了一口气。A能让成功的概率提高到百分之九十。

A不幸地把指针推向了剩下的百分之十。

接着就轮到Noctis了。大家都不认为他能活着回来。

 

 

act.09

Noctis搂着Ardyn的脖子让肉棒在他身体里能进到最深的地方。在顶到凸起的时候，他会停下来，扭着屁股让肉棒抵住那里。这份触觉会让Noctis的囊袋底部泛起难耐的瘙痒。在接近高潮前，他会让身体离开一些。他不想太快获得高潮。

Ardyn的手握住他柔软的屁股，或捏或放。他的分量把握的很好，不会让Noctis彻底变得疯狂，而又能让理智脱轨，甘愿摆着屁股要求Ardyn狠狠地操他。

在上下动作之间，Noctis的大腿都被肌肤间频繁的摩擦蹭得嫣红。空闲的手拉扯胸前的乳头，他还学会了用直接刮自己的乳尖，这样都会使他的下半身快速地抽动。他最喜欢的还是Ardyn用温暖的舌头包住它。Noctis会兴奋的抬起手臂绕在自己的身后，向前挺至所能到达的极限。他按住Ardyn的头制止他的离开，Ardyn就抚摸他敏感的腰侧，怕痒的Noctis摇晃着放开手，Ardyn瞅准时机让阴茎贯穿Noctis的身体，研磨他体内所有快乐的源泉，滚烫的精液流进洞里。

精液浸泡身体的感觉不好受，Noctis一有躲避的势头，Ardyn就压住他的肩膀，继续对准已经经历了高潮的地方摩擦。Noctis推搡他，告诉他这已经够了，他不想要了。

“你要的。”Ardyn含住他的耳垂，咬在齿列间，没掌握好力度就会咬出血。他渡给Noctis，分享铁锈味的淫靡。

Ardyn把他抱回桌子，绳子从大腿根绕过绑在两边的椅子上。Noctis不再知道羞耻是何物，乖顺着顺着自己扒拉开还在往外流出精液的穴口，用指头自发地奸淫自己。

欲望关不住它的阀门，源源不绝伸出它触手把Noctis拴得死死的，仅仅依靠自己的手指Noctis什么都得不到。

“不够啊…不够啊…”他低音着加快自己的动作。屁股从桌上抬起，手指杂乱无章地戳刺着能感受到快感的地方。Ardyn拉开他的手腕，肉棒再次刺穿Noctis的身体。下半身紧密地贴合，开始了新一轮的动作。

Noctis张着嘴啊啊叫唤，眼睛里看到的一切都跟他一起上下摆动。那一直旁观着的水晶吊灯闪烁着迷幻的光彩，在即将攀上高潮刹那，他看到了，看到了水晶的坠落。

他闭上了眼。

 

 

act.10

Noctis是在公寓的床上醒来的。穿戴整齐。

他看了眼手腕上勒出的痕迹，手指摩挲直至它发热。

Noctis笑了。

 

 

act.11

Ardyn收拾好工具，他结束了一天的营业。挂在门上的风铃响起。

“请明天再来，先生。”他没有转身专注地收拾工具。

“我还是想吃上次的鲑鱼。”

Ardyn放下了手里的工作。Noctis和他面对面站着。

“Noctis！”Ardyn显得很高兴，不过他还是坚持说：“明天再来吧。我给你留一个名额。”

“不了。”Noctis的黑洞洞的枪口对上Ardyn的眉心。

“N—！”Ardyn没有说完，子弹就在眉间炸开了花。

Noctis扔掉了手枪，走出餐馆。冷风卷起地上枯黄的叶子，远方的乌云不紧不慢地拖拉着身子潮Noctis头顶过来。他竖起衣领，把脸躲进羊毛的温暖里。

他想自己该多穿几件。衣服下的身体哆嗦地厉害。

“冬天要来了。”他喃喃念道，和周围的人流混合在了一起。

 

 

 

act.12

D欠了一笔赌债，他偷偷挪用了组织的部分收入还了一部分，但还剩下不少。

他召集他的“爱尔”伙伴们商量办法。

“只能干’那个’了。”伙伴之一说得含混，但他们都懂这是什么意思。

“拉格那群家伙不会同意的。”

“把A干掉。”

最大的威胁来自A。没了A的 “拉格”就是一群懦夫的集合。但他们不能用自己的手。

“我有个注意。”D发话了，“我认识一个人，他能帮我们解决这个问题，交给我。”

D的计划进行地很顺利，A死了，N大概会是第二个倒霉鬼。

D悠闲地思考组织下一步的行动，一个同伴跑到他身边，说N杀死了 “那个人”

D握在手里的杯子砸在地上碎裂开。

“不可能。这不可能。”D颤抖地宣告着

 

 

act.13

Noctis在一天路过Ardyn曾经的餐馆。他不知道为什么想再看一眼。他试着推开门，竟然被他打开了。

门外射进的阳光照亮了里面，一切都蒙上了厚厚的灰。Noctis不觉得有什么好看的了，拉开门准备离开。

黑夜降临在他的眼睛上。

黑色的布在脑后打了个蝴蝶结。

“今天你想吃什么？Noctis。”

他在坠落。

 

 

act.14

D激动地解释这是不可能的事情。

“他说过，他死不了的！-他给我看过！”D挥舞着手臂要人相信他话里的真实。

同伴说他疯了。组织不需要一个疯子当首领。

D抓住走过眼前的行人，摇晃着对方的肩膀。

“他真的死不了！我见过，我见过！”

D被送进了精神病院。

 

 

act.15

城市里产生了新的传说。

有个永生不死的人，他的爱好是给人们做他喜欢的料理，他觉得那时人们脸上露出的笑容是最真实的。

你坐在他的店里，会有一个黑发的年轻人坐在你旁边。

他只问你一句话。

-好吃吗？


End file.
